


Return of Autumn

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, References to Castiel/Other(s), References to Dean/Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: Every Autumn without fail, Dean is brought to tears. Every Autumn without fail, Castiel is there to pick up the pieces.





	Return of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge.
> 
> Reblog this fic on [tumblr](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com/post/150551524841/return-of-autumn/).

Castiel Novak, Grade 6  
Acrostic Homework

D oesn’t like Autumn  
E nthusiastic about cars  
A dorable with Sam  
N ice but sometimes naughty

~

Dean Winchester, Grade 6  
Acrostic Homework

C at lover  
A lways there for me  
S ometimes quiet  
T ells good stories  
I maginative  
E xcellent friend  
L ikes school

~

Castiel Novak, Grade 7  
Haiku Anthology Project

My heart is heavy  
With feelings for you, but wait  
Are they love or hate?

~

Castiel Novak, Grade 8  
Haiku Anthology Project

Why is it my face  
That turns a bright crimson red  
When you look at hers?

~

Dean, 10/15/09  
Journal Thing

The football hits my palm  
with a crack and I like the burn.  
Why do I like it?  
__

_Because it’s the only burn you can choose yourself, Dean._

  
You watch us practice from the bleachers.  
You squint.  
You forgot your glasses today.  
Why do you watch?  


_Because it’s the only burn I can be with you for._

_Sorry I went through your journal._  
_Don’t let your father find it._  
_And I know you said not to talk about it,_  
_but thank you for the pretty leaf._

~

Cas, 10/29/10  
Journal Entry 5

A scarlet maple leaf  
lands in my lap. “He’s back,”  
you whisper.

You lay your head on my shoulder  
and my body sighs in relief  
as you clutch at me, shivering.  
My shirt dampens where you’ve buried your face.

I should not be reveling in this,  
but can I help it  
that it’s only your suffering  
that brings our bodies so close?

~

Castiel Novak, Grade 9  
Haiku Anthology Project

You look through me now  
I fade like clear morning dew  
When you take her hand

~

Castiel Novak, Grade 10  
Haiku Anthology Project

I wish it were me  
in your Impala, putting  
my clothing back on

~

Cas, 8/6/12  
Journal Entry 9

Her lips taste like marshmallows and poison,  
her thighs a vice around my hips.  
Her grey metallic nails scratch at my back  
as if she’s trying to carve herself into my skin.

She can inscribe her name on the surface,  
if she desires.  
Perhaps she’ll fool me for a while, too.

But she can’t claw her way into my core-  
my core looks too much  
like green eyes and freckled skin,  
like hair that turns golden in the sun,  
like the reason for my longing sighs  
and lingering gazes averted at the last second-  
too much like Dean Winchester  
to ever let her in.

~

Cas, 11/4/13  
Journal Entry 14

My doorbell rings.  
The leaves are turning yellow again,  
and I already know it’s you.

My brother lets you  
in without a word.  
The leaves are turning yellow again,  
and he already knows, too.

You barge into my room,  
and I am there with open arms  
and tissues, pulling back the covers  
as you slide into bed beside me.

Your body heat envelops me  
as you sob your pain into my chest.  
I resist the urge to run my fingers  
through your hair.

In the morning your puffy  
eyes will blink open,  
long eyelashes brushing  
against your soft, delicate skin.  
You’ll stretch and yawn loudly  
to fill the intimate silence,  
chasing away the shameful remnants  
of last night’s closeness.

I’ll let you,  
like I always do.

I won’t utter the words  
my mind is screaming-  
ILoveYouILoveYouDeanWinchesterILoveYou  
I won’t utter the words,  
but this time  
I’ll write them down.  


_Cas? I love you too._

~

Cas, 11/5/13  
Journal Entry 15

Your freckles are so much  
more stunning up close.  
This is different-  
holding you when you aren’t  
falling apart.

Instead you’re smiling,  
pressing occasional kisses  
into my neck, along my jaw.

Your steady breath  
threatens to lull me to sleep,  
but then your warm hand finds mine,  
our fingers intertwining,  
and my chest swells with happiness.

Outside the leaves continue their plight,  
but here in the light of the setting sun,  
here in our bed,  
here in my arms,  
their crimson tips cannot touch you.

~Epilogue~

Cas, 11/27/14  
Journal Entry 31

The day your father  
returns again,  
I am ready for a fight.

Your eyes wander the ground  
in search of fallen leaves,  
and my heart sinks.

But he just stalks  
into your mother’s house,  
and piles the Impala  
with his things.

The day your father leaves  
for good,  
a dry brown leaf falls at our feet.  
You look at me. You smile. You step on it.


End file.
